Angel of Darkness
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What if Nega-Timmy and Timmy were really in love with each other? So far we have 2 out of 4 Fairly odd parents characters correctly identified. Just 2 more missing. Once all 4 are identified correctly will I update again.
1. Chapter 1: AntiValentines lover

Anti-Valentines lover

Quanktumspirit: "What if Nega-Timmy had a huge crush on Timmy Turner? That can only mean chaos in both worlds. Please review. I own nobody."

* * *

><p>As the full moon came up in Negara-World Nega-Timmy got up and looked to his dreaded alarm clock who was too afraid to ring to wake him up. He got up and looked over to his shark tank where Foop, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were up and Anti-Cosmo handed Anti-Wanda a bundle of 11 red roses.<p>

"Wow. Anti-Cosmo. You know I hate that subject," Nega-Timmy snapped.

He tried to destroy the roses, but his spell bounced back onto his teddy bear ore what was left of it after he sent it threw the shredder.

"Sorry NT. But today in Fairy world, Anti-Fairy world, Nega-Human world and in the human world it is the wonderful day of Valentines day." Anti-Cosmo said happy.

"Oh no. Not that pesky holiday. Bah." Nega-Timmy said mad and feeling a bit sick.

"Wait. You haven't heard the best part yet. It is also Friday the 13th of February. The Valentines day and-" Anti-Wanda said excited.

"The day when the bone headed Jordan von Strangle is forced to let us out of this dreaded place. Hurray," Nega-Timmy finished for her and cheered.

Nega-Timmy quickly got dressed and met up with all the other Anti-Fairy's at the entrance. Jordan von Strangle opened the door and handed each Anti-Fairy a red rose. They all handed him a red rose as well. All except for Nega-Timmy who handed him a yellow rose.

"So Nega-Timmy. What is your dreaded plan this time? To destroy a few hearts?" Jordan von Strangle snapped at the young Nega-.

"No which is Anti-cupids job anyway. I will just torment a heart. Nothing more." Nega-Timmy replied happy.

"And I will-" Jorden threatened and pointed his wand at him as it glowed a dangerous red colour.

"Now Jordan baby. YOU WILL LEAVE THEM ALLONE AND COME OUT WITH ME NOW!" The Tooth Fairy shouted at her husband and held him on his ear.

"Yes my dear." Jorden said scared of his own wife's wrath.

Jordan poofed himself and his wife the Tooth fairy of to a restaurant and left them alone to torment the world. Nega-Timmy couldn't believe his luck as they all flew off to a nice place to enjoy the day of love.

* * *

><p>Nega-Timmy was left all alone because all the Anti-Fairy's just flew back to Anti-Fairy world and romanced each other. Nega-Timmy had to let out a tear roll. Nobody ever try's to give him a good time out of free will. Unless he ties them down to give his own pleasure. But that never was fun for him.<p>

"Hey I wonder if Timmy Turner is at home. I bet his Fairy god parents left for the day as well. And my guess is spot on. Oh no. Better hide." Nega-Timmy said as he spotted his counterpart.

Nega-Timmy turned himself into a elph and flew as quick as he could to the human world. He found Timmy Turner as he sat all alone on his bed and was looking to a mirror. But there was no reflection. Of course, because Nega-Timmy was just outside of his house. Nega-Timmy knocked on the door and heard how footsteps walked downstairs to the door. Weird. That means his parents were out for the day.

"Vicky I thought you were out with Chip Skylark… Nega-Timmy? What are you doing here if it is not to kill me?" Timmy asked his dark double ganger.

Timmy jumped back from his dark opposite. He just looked puzzled at Timmy and cleaned his black monocle. Then he explained himself to his counterpart.

"Don't worry Timothy Tiberius Turner. I am not here to kill you. I just wanted to know if we could spend Valentines day together. You know a sort of Enemy outing," Nega-Timmy offered him.

Timmy looked Nega-Timmy up and down and then into his red eyes. He seems to be telling the truth.

"Ok. But if this is some plan to kill me NT then I am going to get Cosmo and Wanda here to howl your but back to Nega-world," Timmy snapped threatening.

"Ok. Come." Nega-Timmy said happy.

Nega-Timmy stretched his white hand out for Timmy to take, Timmy only reluctantly took Nega-Timmy's hand and they walked together first threw the park and then to a very posh Italian restaurant.

"Mist. I have no money." Timmy said as he noticed he left his purse at home.

"Don't sweet it Timmy. I have plenty." Nega-Timmy said as he showed him his black multimillionaire card.

"Magic or stolen?" Timmy asked not wanting to deal with black money.

"Earned if you really want to know. Now come on and no scene," Nega-Timmy said getting annoyed that Timmy has such little trust in him.

Suddenly Timmy noticed, if they both would go into that posh restaurant then they would be kicked out because both teen's were still in there street clothes.

"Wait. Can you disguise yourself?" Timmy asked.

"Sure." Nega-Timmy said happy as he noticed the dress code around there.

Nega-Timmy turned himself into Timmy Turner properly, but with a black tux on, a white rose, combed black hair and his vampire like teeth shrunk back. Timmy was effected by it as well and he had a black tux on as well.

"Cool. Thanks." Timmy said as he saw how beautiful both boy's looked like in the restaurants glass mirror.

They took each others hand and walked inside. The restaurant waiter looked at them a bit sceptic. Then he got out a big red book where all the bookings for Valentines day were stored.

"Have you got a reservation for Valentines day?" The Waiter asked getting ready to kick these pre-teens out.

"We do. For Nega-Timothy Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner and one guest." Nega-Timmy said.

He knew the waiter would ask, so he pre-boked it almost 3 years in advance and had to pay a pretty penny for it.

"Ah yes. Come follow me gentlemen." The Waiter said as he found their names.

The waiter brought them to a nice red table, with Lavender flowers and a turning plate.

"Why a round table?" Timmy asked confused as most tables in the restaurant were either square or rectangular.

"The square ones give me goose bumps. Have you got a problem with it Timmy?" Nega-Timmy asked him as they sat down in their chairs.

"No. (Looks at the card). So what are you getting?" Timmy asked seeing if they had the same taste buds as each other.

Nega-Timmy opens the card as well and reads threw it to find something he likes. A lot of foods on the list were based extra for the Valentines day.

"A cheese and pasta pizza. And you?" Nega-Timmy said as he chose his food.

"That is my favourite. May I have one as well?" Timmy asked happy.

"We seem to have more things in-conmen then we thought," Nega-Timmy said happy.

Nega-Timmy ordered the Pizza and they shared it as it came. They enjoyed this date more than any date they ever went on. Later on they walked through the park again back to Timmy's home. But just as they reached it Jordan von Strangle poofed up and captured Nega-Timmy again.

"There I go out on a nice outing with my opposite and I am being caught for enjoying myself?" Nega-Timmy said feeling some what insulted.

"He has done nothing wrong Jordan." Timmy tried to defend his friend.

"Valentines day is over. So he has to go back to his world." Jordan von Strangle explained.

"Ah so it says in the Fairy rules. Well I guess this is good bye Timmy. Enjoy the rest of your Valentines day. Oh and I left for you a present on your bed," Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy looked confused at Nega-Timmy as he left with Jordan von Strangle back to Anti-Fairy world. Just as he left Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came back happy and all romantic.

"Hi Sport. How was your Valentines day?" Cosmo asked there Godchild.

"Oh I actually enjoyed it this time," Timmy said with a slight love struck on his face.

"What? Trixie actually went out with you?" Wanda asked surprised.

"No." Timmy said.

The 4 headed family entered the room and Cosmo noticed a bundle of black torn up roses. 12 as he can count.

"Oh it looks like somebody wants you dead Timmy. Look. They are pure black," Cosmo panicked.

"Cosmo. All because they are back it doesn't automatically mean they are there for death. Who gave them to you Timmy?" Wanda asked curiously.

"A card: Dear Timmy, Thank you that you went out with me today. I thought that I could destroy my love if I actually went out with somebody I hate, but I really enjoyed myself. These flowers are for you. As a symbol of my love to you. Signed: Nega-Timmy Tiberius Turner." Timmy read out to them.

"Your opposite?" Cosmo asked surprised.

"Let me research what they actually mean. And remember. He is Nega-Timmy. So of course they won't be red." Timmy said remembering that for Nega-Timmy everything was the opposite to him.

"Lets see: Black rose Death Farewell. So that could mean welcome to my life?" Wanda translated the first few roses.

"Could be. Wait. 13 roses and a single blue torn rose?" Timmy said as he counted the bundle of flowers.

"That means 13 roses indicate a secret admirer," Cosmo pointed to the screen where it stood online.

"And the torn up blue rose is: The unattainable, the impossible and love at first sight… oh god." Timmy said blushing madly.

Wanda: "So in clear: Welcome to my life, secret admirer, love at first sight and possible," Wanda translated for them

"Or even more in clear… he loves me." Timmy whispered.

A cold shower ran across Timmy's back, but as he was thinking back to the restaurant, he did have a good time with his opposite. Cosmo and Wanda flew to bed and Timmy looked at the bundle again. He blushed madly now knowing that Nega-Timmy loves him. He placed the flowers in a blue Vase, gave it water and attached the Photo of Nega-Timmy.

"Maybe next time I can tell you… that I feel the same way." Timmy whispered to the flowers.

Timmy went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>In Nega-World<p>

Nega-Timmy watched from his monitor Timmy and drank a nice cup of tea. He smiled knowing he has achieved his goal.

"Don't worry Timmy. I now you feel the same way. And maybe next year we can take it even further," Nega-Timmy said happy and chuckled.

It was a lot of fun watching Timmy fall under his curse of love. He turned off his monitor and went to bed. He will defiantly get Timmy even if it means he will have to become kind. A while later Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop came back and saw Nega-Timmy smiled in his sleep.

"It looks like Nega-Timmy enjoyed his Valentines day this year," Anti-Wanda pointed out.

"In deed. He must have-" Anti-Cosmo was about to say as they were disturbed.

Suddenly Anti-Cupid appeared. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda looked at him confused. He looked very scared and shocked as he looked first over to a sleeping Nega-Timmy and then to his Anti-Godparents.

"Nega-Timmy has fallen in love guys. Real love." Anti-Cupid said out of breath.

"Who?" Anti-Cosmo asked surprised.

"Timmy Turner." Anti-Cupid explained.

"Aw cute." Anti-Wanda said completely forgetting what they were talking about.

Anti-Cupid left to break more hearts, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda both looked happy at their sleeping bundle of bad luck and flew into the shark tank to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Aw. How cute. It is my first try with Nega-Timmy and Timmy Turner. They actually make a cut couple. Please review before closing the window or go to a different story."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmares are pleasent

Chapter 02 The nightmares are pleasant

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Re-Written date: Friday 28th March 2014."

* * *

><p>Timmy lay his head on the pillow and looked at the roses he got from NT. Then he closed his eyes by the sweet sense of the flowers and a nightmare appeared.<p>

In it he was at a wedding altar and next to him was Nega-Timmy looking at him mad as hell.

"NT. What is going on?" Timmy asked confused.

"I was hoping that you would have checked a long time from now who your true love is Timmy. But no. You had to go and pop the question to the biggest twit alive." Nega-Timmy snapped mad.

"NT what are you talking about?" Timmy asked not knowing what was going on.

Nega-Timmy pointed to the back where 2 girls stood completely in veil and walking up to the altar. They were a bit bigger then NT and himself. But they were not exactly pretty and that he couldn't see who his wife is going to be made it even harder. He saw Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, his parents and Nega-Timmy's parents. Weird is that the woman who they were supposed to marry parents weren't there.

"We are gathered here today. To witness the marriage between Nega-Timmy to Nega-Trixie, Timmy to Trixie and hope their love will stay strong threw their entire life. Now who has the rings?" The Dream Priest asked.

Timmy looked around and saw AJ and Nega-AJ with the rings holding them up. But he still couldn't tell who his wife is going to be. Wait. The Priest said Trixie. As in Trixie Tang? His crush since 1st grade? Oh god. No wonder Nega-Timmy was mad as hell. He leaned in to Timmy to whisper something in his ear.

"You still can stop it Timmy. You know what to do." Nega-Timmy whispered.

"And what? We are about to get married to the biggest annoying person in the howl world." Timmy asked mad.

"True. But you know what to do with the K-I-S-S." Nega-Timmy whispered even more quiet and sexy.

Timmy looked NT wondering on and he nodded. Just as the girls were by their side Timmy looked mad at the priest.

"I refuse." Timmy answered.

"Finally… what the-" Nega-Timmy asked surprised.

Timmy turned Nega-Timmy around and they kissed. Sending both of them out of the first dream and into a new one.

* * *

><p>Then they landed in a green meadow full of buttercups. Their favourite flower.<p>

"All right. What is this about?" Timmy asked as he looked around.

"The most favourite place to escape Timmy. Why? Don't you like buttercups?" Nega-Timmy asked him.

"I do… but what for a dream is this?" Timmy asked.

"Any dream we can think of. There you had the dream of the wedding it is my turn. And I chose this meadow. Come." Nega-Timmy said deciding to show him around.

Nega-Timmy got up, took Timmy's hand and they danced in the meadow, looking into each others eyes. Timmy was really good at this dance. And Nega-Timmy was reflecting each step. Then he suddenly stopped and pointed over to the sun. Timmy looked across and they both watched the most spectacular sun set ever. Suddenly Timmy Turner felt Nega-Timmy's hand entwine in his own. And they walked down the meadow to a stream that had a small waterfall.

"Are you thirsty Timmy?" Nega-Timmy asked his friend.

"Yeah. But isn't lake water, sea water and even river water dirty and very unhealthy?" Timmy asked.

"My gosh. Timmy Turner. Wake up and realise that we are in my dream. The water is 100% pure clean. Just think of a flavour and the river gives it to you. Here I'll show you," Nega-Timmy said.

Nega-Timmy bent over the river and thought of apple juice. Then 2 seconds later the river turned bright green and a bottle appeared next to Nega-Timmy. He dunked it into the river and had a small drink. Then the river turned back to blue.

"Can I try?" Timmy said.

"Sure." Nega-Timmy replied handing him the bottle.

Timmy bent over the river and thought of grape juice. He was about to dunk the bottle in, but Nega-Timmy quickly stopped him.

"Hey. I wanted to drink it." Timmy protested as NT stopped him.

"Watch out Timmy. If you think to long the same flavour like grape juice it turns into wine," Nega-Timmy warned him.

And sure, it was pure wine and un-drinkable. So Timmy changed it to cheery juice and could have a nice long drink.

"Good job Timmy." Nega-Timmy praised his friend.

They carried on and a while later they were getting hungry. Nega-Timmy pated his side for Timmy to sit with him in a circle.

"Now what? How is this going to solve our hunger problem?" Timmy asked confused.

"I leave that to you Timmy." Nega-Timmy said grinning at his friend.

Timmy thought of what to do and had a idea, he took Nega-Timmy's hands and thought of a apple tree. And between them a mighty apple tree grew and they had a couple of apples.

"I see you are getting the hang of the dream Timmy. Good bye." Nega-Timmy said as the dream time ran out.

"Wait NT." Timmy called out to him.

But suddenly there dream stopped and both kids were in deep sleep without their dream's until morning.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Nice dream. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Friday 28th March 2014."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The song for 2 jealouse heart

The confrontation from 2 jealous hearts

Quanktumspirit: "I got this chapter idea from the song: Same script different cast by Whitney Houston. May she live in heaven forever. Oh and Nega-Timmy is singing this with Tootie."

* * *

><p>Nega-Timmy was over the moon happy now that Timmy Turner was in love with him. And he felt the same way. But he could remember his Ex-girlfriend who broke his heart. Nega-Tootie. She played him for a fool. And Timmy Turner fixed his deepest blue heart.<p>

"Wait. I had a love and crush with Nega-Tootie who wants nothing to do with me. So that means… that Tootie in the normal world has a huge crush on Timmy. I have to stop her before she destroys all hope I have build up in him." Nega-Timmy panicked.

Nega-Timmy sent Tootie a love letter claiming he is Timmy Turner and wants to meet up with her at a bench in the part. As Tootie turned up there with a wedding set she spotted Nega-Timmy and thought he was Timmy.

"Timmy. You finally want to marry me. Hurray." Tootie said happy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tootie. But no. I hate you and so does Timothy Tiberius Turner." Nega-Timmy said ramming a sphere right threw Tootie's heart.

"Wait. If you are not Timmy Turner. Who are you? You look like him except for the red eyes and vampire teeth," Tootie asked as she noticed the differences between her dream man and this guy.

"I am his Nega side. His exact opposite. And I want to tell you. Get over him. He will never return his feelings like you are throwing to him." Nega-Timmy snapped ramming a sphere right threw Tootie's heart.

"But… he loves me." Tootie said as tears fell from her face.

"No he doesn't. He never liked you. All the love he showed you was only to make you happy again." Nega-Timmy said ramming the sphere with a hammer deeper into Tootie's heart.

Tootie burst in tears. Nega-Timmy wanted to make sure she will forget Timmy Turner forever and never return to him ever. So he set up the song and sang it with Tootie to make sure she will never return to his true love.

Same Script Different Cast by Nega-Timmy and Tootie

"Um? Hey Tootie." Nega-Timmy.

"Mmm hmm?" Tootie.

"Thank you for being woman enough to come." Nega-Timmy.

"Nega-Timmy, what's this about?" Tootie.

"I know he's leaving you for me." Nega-Timmy.

"Who said that? How do I know it is true?" Tootie.

"What has he told you?

Could it be the same what he is telling me?" Nega-Timmy.

"He told me that he loved me." Tootie.

"I heard that." Nega-Timmy.

"He told me I was beautiful." Tootie.

"I know." Nega-Timmy.

"How did you know?

How did you know?" Tootie.

"Because I am playing this scene right now.

This is a retake of my life.

I am his star for many nights.

But, the roles were different.

And you were his leading lady in his life

Light's cameras, now you're on,

Just remember you have been warned.

Enjoy it now, because it won't last.

Same script, different cast." Nega-Timmy.

"What you're saying could be true.

But how can I take advice from you?" Tootie.

"I'm not hating,

But I wish the one before me would

Have warned me to babe." Nega-Timmy.

"Don't say no more. La la la la la la la la la." Tootie.

"Uncover your ears, girl." Nega-Timmy.

"I'm not listening. La la la la la la la la la ." Tootie.

"But I know you hear me.

Maybe my reasons are wrong,

But I know that you believe me.

This is a retake of my life.

This is a retake of my life.

I am his star for many nights.

I am his star for many nights.

But, the roles were different.

And you were his leading lady in his life

Light's cameras, now you're on,

Just remember you have been warned.

Enjoy it now, because it won't last.

Same script, different cast." Nega-Timmy.

"It's your fault he doesn't love me enough," Tootie.

"That's the problem.

I love him too much.

And when you love him.

He becomes unattractive to you." Nega-Timmy.

"Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong." Tootie.

"No you won't." Nega-Timmy.

"So go away." Tootie and Nega-Timmy.

"Leave us the hell alone! He loves me." Tootie.

"He'll hurt you." Nega-Timmy.

"He'll stay with me." Tootie.

"He'll leave you." Nega-Timmy.

"For sure! For sure!" Tootie and Nega-Timmy.

Nega-Timmy: "This is a retake of my life.

("Yes it is." Tootie.)

You were his star for many, many, many nights.

("Now the roles have changed." Tootie.)

Now, now, now the roles have changed.

I'm the leading lad in his life.

("Light's cameras, now you're on." Tootie.)

Light's cameras, now you're on,

Just remember you have been warned.

Enjoy it now, because it won't last.

Same scriped different cast." Nega-Timmy.

"This is a retake of my life.

I was his star for many nights.

But now the roles have changed,

And you're the leading lad in his life." Tootie sang upset.

"Lights, camera, now you're on.

Just remember you've been warned." Nega-Timmy and Tootie.

"Enjoy it now. Because this won't last.

I'm the future. You're his past." Nega-Timmy.

"Enjoy it now." Tootie.

"Enjoying just now." Nega-Timmy.

"It won't last." Tootie.

"I know it will last." Nega-Timmy.

"Same script, different cast." Nega-Timmy and Tootie finished the song.

As the song finished Tootie was completely drained out of tears and Nega-Timmy carried her home as quickly as he could.

"If I ever catch you again loving my Timmy. I will kill you Tootie." Nega-Timmy warned her.

He drove away all the happy thoughts she had of Timmy with a small kiss and flew quickly back home to Timmy.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "There. Now Tootie is out of the way and Nega-Timmy Turner has a free run for Timmy Turner. What will happen now and how will Timmy react that Tootie is heart Brocken from him? Oh I just remembered something: Timmy Turner is in the Summer holidays where he met up again with Nega-Timmy. I will place both into school in the next chapter. Please review."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: A bully no more

Chapter 04 A bully no more

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Re-written date: Friday 28th March 2014."

* * *

><p>Nega-Timmy returned to his bed next to Timmy and just as they both got up he pretended nothing happened.<p>

"Oh no. Tootie will be after me again Nega-Timmy. She has had a crush on me since the 1st grade and now we are in the 6th. When will this stop?" Timmy asked in a panic state.

"Don't worry Timmy. I took care of her. She will not dare to harm you again." Nega-Timmy said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"Really thank you. Are you now in my class too Nega-Timmy?" Timmy asked.

"Yep. Give me 2 minuets once we get up there and I'll see you later for the first lesson." Nega-Timmy said.

Timmy and Nega-Timmy got dressed in their normal clothes and walked to the bus stop holding hands. It has become a habit for them. At the bus stop Timmy spotted Tootie all tired up and looking at him hurt. Nega-Timmy smiled that she was heart broken from him. Timmy braced himself for a love overstepped him. But nothing. She just avoided him.

"It looks like she is growing up Timmy." Nega-Timmy said trying to hold his laughter back.

"Yeah…. Maybe." Timmy said worried.

The big yellow bus pulled up and they entered the buss. Timmy sat with Nega-Timmy in a 4 setter where Chester and AJ were at the back.

"Hey Timmy. How have your holidays been?" AJ asked his friend.

"Fun guys." Timmy replied.

"Hey Timmy. Who is that guy and why are you holding hands?" Chester asked as he pointed on Nega-Timmy and Timmy's hands.

Timmy looked down at his hand and he saw that it was in twined with Nega-Timmy's hand. He blushed madly and looked back up to the guys. Nega-Timmy answered the question for him and smiled warmly to them.

"My name is Nega-Timmy. But all my friends call me NT. I am Timmy's boyfriend. We have been together now for 3 days." Nega-Timmy replied.

"No way. How long do you know each other?" Aj asked surprised about this info.

"Since the 1st day we have been born. But I had to move out of town for 12 years and just moved back." Nega-Timmy explained.

"I see. How cute. And you two feel the same way?" Chester asked wondering if it was just a one way feeling train.

"Yeah. Oh we are there." Timmy said as the school came into view.

The bus stopped in front of the school and everybody got their schedules. Timmy was pleased that he no longer had Mr. Crocker as a main teacher, but a new teacher called Mr. PVA. They were about to get there stuff when suddenly Francis appeared next to his locker and glared daggers at him.

"Welcome to a new year of torture Timmy Turner. Now give me all your lunch money and I'll let you off with a small beating." Francis threatened him.

"Sorry Francis. I have brought my packed lunch this time." Timmy said felling a bit brave.

Francis picked Timmy up by his collar and glared daggers at him.

"I believe you didn't hear me correctly. I said give me the lunch money or-" Francis was about to say, but was stopped by somebody.

"I will kill you with one finger touch Francis. Leave my Timmy Turner alone. If you don't drop him in 2 seconds I will not hesitate to make your school year a living nightmare out of which you will never escape unless you are dead," Nega-Timmy growled at Francis.

Everybody in the hall way looked at Nega-Timmy with shock. Francis looked at him and laughs. He dropped Timmy on the floor and he landed with a great thud and a blue patch on his but.

"Welcome twit to the school. I will give you the rules around here. Ev-" Francis was about to start, but again he was disturbed by Nega-Timmy.

"Leave now or I will not hesitate to throw you into a weal chair for the rest of the school year or if you annoy me more for the rest of your life." Nega-Timmy barked back mad.

"Pretty big words for a junior. But if you want a fight. A fight is what you get." Francis said mad.

"Deal. Meet me at lunch time at the doge ball field. We will clear this nice and straight. The school bell is about to go and we have lessons to go to." Nega-Timmy said pointing to the clock.

Francis nodded and everybody quickly left to class. Timmy whistled quietly threw his teeth. Nega-Timmy was a lot braver then he looks. The lessons all were quiet the same as last year except that Mr. Crocker wasn't there any more. And Nega-Timmy was always by his side. He seems quiet jumpy about the big fight he is about to have against the school bully Francis.

The break came and Nega-Timmy walked over with Timmy to the doge ball field and really Francis was there stealing the lunch boxes from all the other students.

"Hey Francis you do have courage. Or is this maybe your last day you will be standing?" Nega-Timmy started with the insults to the over muscled brute.

"So you did show up puppy. Ready to die?" Francis asked breaking his muscles.

"Till death? No Francis. Only until the other one is down and begs for mercy." Nega-Timmy said not wanting Frances dirty blood on his hands.

"And what makes you think I will give you mercy?" Francis asked.

"Let's make a deal. If I beat you, you leave everybody alone and never bug anybody ells. If you win then you may humiliate me forever." Nega-Timmy offered.

"And what match?" Francis asked.

"Ever heard of the fight: Arm tearing?" Nega-Timmy said.

"No. Show me." Francis said interested in this new way of fighting.

Nega-Timmy nodded and showed him the basics. They linked arms with each other back to back and the aim of it was that they had to pull the opposite over the head and onto the ground. In result pulling out there shoulder from its socket and maybe for a few bad luck breaking the arms. Francis was impressed with his detailed drawing and agreed to this fight thinking it would be an easy win since he is the strongest boy on the playing field.

But Nega-Timmy just grinned as he linked arms with the school bully.

"R-" Nega-Timmy was about to ask, but was stopped.

Francis was already pulling like crazy at his arms nearly lifting him on his back. But Nega-Timmy was trained for this and started pulling harder and harder against the school bully.

Each of their faces started turning red and Nega-Timmy decided to play dirty as he swiftly kicked Francis up where the sun doesn't shine and he screamed in pain, because Nega-Timmy had spikes on his boots. Once Francis lost his focus Nega-Timmy pulled him fully onto his back and slammed him into the ground and they all could hear the pavement underneath him break and his back spine was in a lot of pain.

"YEAU!" Frances screamed and held is 'private parts'.

"Well Francis. I must admit. It was fun. Now leave everybody aloe if you want to survive." Nega-Timmy threatened.

Francis ran as fast as he could away in a lot of pain and everybody around Nega-Timmy including Timmy cheered. He just bowed down to them and smiled at Timmy.

"That was amazing NT. Can you teach me to?" Timmy asked surprised.

"Sure Timmy. Come we have lessons now." Nega-Timmy said happy.

And then they all went to their classes.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Quite brutal. I know. Please review. I own nobody except for the idea."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Making love cards

**A twit of a teacher and making love cards**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>In this lessons all the students had to make a spectacular Valentines day card for their loved one and place it in a bucket. Then the teacher will pull out the card read out what says on it and everybody has to guess from who it is and for who. Nega-Timmy thought this is a complete waist of time. But he had fun creating a spectacular secret card.<p>

**"Now everybody hand in your cards and I read it out who is for who," Miss Cat ordered.**

Everybody nodded and watched her as she stuck her hand in the red heart bucket and started with the first card. It was a pink one. The boys and a few girls gagged at the cute nice of the card.

**"Well it says here: _Dearest secret crush, I have no idea where you are planning to go after college. But know that you and your money will always have a special place in my heart. Love Your secret Admirerin._ Well I think we all know from who to who this card is," Miss Cat said.**

**"Is it to me from the beautiful Trixie Tang Miss Cat?" Remy Buxaplenty asked.**

**"Well yes it is Remy. Congratulations Trixie Tang. He figured it out." Miss Cat said happy.**

Trixie nodded, Remy took the card and thanked her for this card. She just wave his hand that it was nothing. Next Miss Cat pulled a black card full of skulls and a few grey hearts.

**"Weird. Let's see. It says: _I HATE VALENTINESDAY YOU TWIT OF A TEACHER. _Well I bet you all can guess who that is," Mis Cat said disapointed.**

**"Yes it is mine. Got a problem with it?" Francis asked mad.**

**"No. Just you should make it with love. Ok? Good luck next time." Miss Cat said.**

**"Yeah. What ever." Francis said mad.**

He shrunk back in his chair as he saw Nega-Timmy glaring daggers at him to behave. Miss Cat was already ready to pull out the next card which had a brain plastered in front of it in shape of the heart.

**"Oh Genius language: AJ-D= love. Um. I have no clue." Miss Cat said confused.**

**"Easy. It is from AJ. He uses those sorts of terms Miss Cat." Diana explained.**

**"I see. Thank you Diana. And AJ can you tell me who you mean?" Miss Cat asked confused.**

**"Of course. It is for Diana." AJ explained happy.**

Diana blushed furiously and thanked him for the card. He just shrugged and went back to his seat. And then there was just 1 card left. (Sorry guys. But I am not in the mood to make for everybody a card.) Miss Cat pulled it out of the hat and it was the most scariest card of the entire pack. All the students marvels at the black glittering card with a black heart on it. It had bat wings and 2 fangs. Miss Cat opened this card as well and got the creeps by just reading it.

**"Well it says: **_**Dear friend, I made this card out of the purity of my heart and hope you will love this Valentines day. If you can't go out with your crush may I go out with you then? I am and will always stay by your side till death do us part. I know as your opposite I am supposed to hate you. But you saved my life as Jordan von Strangle was about to kill me and by our first kiss you saved my heart that was about to be crushed by Nega-Tootie. I will forever stay loyal to you my true love.**_ (Wipes away a tear) **My gosh. This card wins heads down tails up. But who made it?" Miss Cat asked confused.**

Everybody looked around and saw that Nega-Timmy got up to clamed the card and give it to Timmy Turner. He blushed madly and they shook hands. No need to go all mushy on each other. Everybody applauded for them and a few were calling out to kiss each other. But they just sat down and waited for the lessons to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "A cute lesson. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Trixie VS NegaTimmy

**The most popular girl against the hot guy**

**Quanktumspirit: "This song is for Trixie Tang against Nega Timmy. Please review. I own nobody. Re-written date: Friday 18th April 2014."**

* * *

><p>Nega-Timmy got a strong thank you hug from Timmy Turner and he just told him that every word is true. He really loves him and Timmy finally admitted he loves him to. As Trixie Tang saw it she was mad as hell. Yes she had a huge crush on Timmy and was just to popular to admit it that she loves Timmy as well. She approached Nega-Timmy in the break and asked him to talk with her in private.<p>

**"What do you want Madam Twit?" Nega-Timmy asked her mad.**

**"I want to tell you to keep your fingers of my love. That is all. Stay away from him." Trixie snapped at him.**

**"Sorry. Can't do that. What is between me and Timothy Turner is true love. You never gave him a single sign that you loved him. And I threw out my heart to him after nearly 13 years and he accepted it. We are a couple and there is nothing you can do to stop our true love." Nega-Timmy explained.**

"**The boy is mine"**

**"Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minuet?" Trixie asked.**

**"Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinder familiar." Nega-Timmy explained.**

**"Yeah, you do too, but hmm.**

**I just want to know do you know**

**Somebody named…**

**You know his name." Trixie stated.**

**"Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name." Nega-Timmy confirmed.**

**"I just want to let you know, he's mine." Trixie growled.**

**"Uh, no, no he is mine." Nega-Timmy explained.**

**"You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you **

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine." They both argued.**

**"I think it's time we got this straight**

**Let's sit and talk, face to face**

**There is no way you could mistake him, for your man**

**Are you insane?" Nega-Timmy sang.**

**"See I know that you may be**

**Just a bit jealous of me**

**Cause you're blind if you can't see**

**That his love is all in me." Trixie argued.**

**"See I tried to hesitate**

**I didn't want to say, what he told me**

**He said, without me **

**He couldn't make it through the day**

**Ain't that a shame." Nega-Timmy teased.**

**"And maybe you misunderstood**

**Cause I can't see how he could**

**Wanna take his time and that's all good**

**All my love was all it took." Trixie snapped back.**

**"You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you **

**Seem to be confused **

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine." They both argued.**

**"Must you do the things you do**

**Keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know, it's me not you**

**And if you didn't know it, girl it's true." Nega-Timmy sang.**

**"I think that you should realize**

**And try to understand, why**

**He is a part of my life**

**I know it is killing you inside." Trixie snapped. **

**"You can say what you wanna say**

**What we have, you can't take**

**From the truth, you can't escape**

**I can tell the real, from the fake." Nega-Timmy explained.**

**"When will you get the picture**

**You're the past, I'm the future**

**Get away, it's my time to shine**

**If you didn't know, the boy is mine." Trixie shouted.**

**"You need to give it up**

**Had about enough." Nega-Timmy snapped.**

**"Enough." Trixie shouted.**

**"It's not hard to see." Nega-Timmy argued.**

**"To see." Trixie snapped.**

**"The boy is mine." Nega-Timmy screamed.**

**"The boy is mine." Trixie shouted.**

**"I'm sorry that you." Nega-Timmy sang.**

**"Sorry that you." Trixie snapped.**

**"Seem to be confused." Nega-Timmy shouted.**

**"Seem to be confused." Trixie replied mad.**

**"He belongs to me." Nega-Timmy simply said.**

**"He belongs to me." Trixie shouted back.**

**"The boy is mine." Nega-Timmy said.**

**"The boy is mine.**

**You need to give it up." Trixie shouted back.**

**"Ooh." Nega-Timmy shakes his head back and forth.**

**"Had about enough." Trixie stated.**

**"Had about enough." Nega-Timmy argued.**

**"It's not hard to see." Trixie shouted.**

**"He's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine." Nega-Timmy said.**

**"The boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you." Trixie argued back.**

**"I'm so sorry." Nega-Timmy said sad.**

**"Seem to be confused." Trixie snapped back.**

**"You seem to be confused." Nega-Timmy pointed out.**

**"He belongs to me." Trixie said.**

**Nega-Timmy: "He belongs to me." Nega-Timmy shouted.**

**"The boy is mine.**

**You can't destroy this love I've found.**

**Your silly games, I won't allow.**

**The boy is mine, without a doubt.**

**You might as well throw in the towel." Trixie sang.**

**"What makes you think that he wants you**

**When I'm the one that brought him to**

**This special place that's in my heart**

**Because he was my love, right from the start." Nega-Timmy explained.**

**"You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you **

**Seem to be confused **

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine. **

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see**

**The boy is mine**

**I'm sorry that you **

**Seem to be confused **

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine" They both argued the last part.**

Trixie Tang looked shocked at Nega-Timmy how he has beaten her in there sing of. Nega-Timmy left her standing and headed out to his last lesson with Timmy: Sport.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I actually had it quiet hard to decide who is going to sing this with Nega-Timmy. In the end I decided for Trixie since she is pretty. I had to decide between here and Tootie. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sport in jail

**Sport in jail**

**Quanktumspirit: "I got this idea by listening to the song "Close every door" by Joseph and the amassing Technology dream. Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>The sport lesson was not as Nega-Timmy and Timmy anticipated. They had to run 100 meters and then learn the far jump. It was fun. Last they all had to play football against each other. They were split into 2 teams. Nega-Timmy and Timmy had the luck that they were both on the same side.<p>

And by jolly were they good. Every boy knew the plan of the football game. But Nega-Timmy and Timmy could secretly telepath thoughts to each other of where the ball is and what technique they shall use to beat the other team.

The teams were named: (Nega-Timmy and Timmy's team)The blue rabbits. The opposite team: The red foxes.

They played for a good 2 hour's and the score was: The blue rabbits: 10 and the red Foxes: 3. The coach was very pleased with everybody's work.

**"Very good everybody. Especially you Timmy and your new friend. What is your name boy?" The Coach asked looking at Nega-Timmy.**

**"My name is Nega-Timothy Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner. But just call me Nega-Timmy or NT." Nega-Timmy introduced himself.**

**"Well you two seem to understand the sport the best. How about completing for the school football team? They can use such confident players like you two." The other coach suggested.**

**"Real? Thank you for the offer. But we have to much around our ears to take on another sport. Ok NT?" Timmy suggested. **

**"Fine… now that is odd." Nega-Timmy said, but then grew quiet confused. **

Everybody looked confused at Nega-Timmy who grew very quiet. He could sense some bad luck was heading their way at record speed. But what?

**"Hey Nega-Timmy you coming or what?" Chester called out to him.**

**"Hu? Oh yeah. Coming." Nega-Timmy called back.**

They all changed into their street close and walked to the bus to drive home. Nega-Timmy still stayed with Timmy at his place since they never wanted to be apart again. But during the howl bus trip the bad felling inside Nega-Timmy grew stronger and suddenly they arrived home.

**"Mum we are home." Timmy called out.**

Timmy saw his parents had their suitcase packed and left them with Vicky.

**"So I have to take care of 2 twits now? Good. The double torture." Vicky snapped.**

**"Or we just torched you." Nega-Timmy said chuckling.**

Nega-Timmy strapped Vicky to a torched bed and he and Timmy punished Vicki right threw into her nightmares. She screamed for help and fainted.

**"Finally we got our own back on her." Timmy said a little happier. **

**"Yeep. I always did that with Nega-Vicky on my side. She hates to look after me." Nega-Timmy said chuckling.**

**"Really? Cool." Timmy said impressed. **

Nega-Timmy and Timmy finished their homework's and then went to the park. It was a calm and quiet night. To quiet for Nega-Timmy's taste. Suddenly Nega-Timmy's Bad Luck senses went of again and this time he ran after the bad luck. It was a woman who crossed paths with a black cat. Timmy followed Nega-Timmy and sees him have a wicked smile on his lips.

**"Now watch a master at his work. Ah perfect." Nega-Timmy said happy.**

The woman walked past a bakers shop and a man with a big cream cake stepped out. Nega-Timmy made the man wait a few more minuets and as he stepped out he slipped on a banana peal and the cake flew out of his hand and onto the woman's nice clean clothes.

**"Oh I am ever so terribly sorry madam. Here." The man said shocked as he handed the woman his towel. **

**"It is ok…" The woman said a little startled.**

They both stared at each other and suddenly embraced for a kiss. Cupid was not far and made both of them fall in love.

**"What. They are not mad. Grrrr. CUPID!" Nega-Timmy snapped mad.**

Cupid poofed up and shook hands with Nega-Timmy. Nega-Timmy was not so happy and glared daggers at him. Then Nega-Timmy smashed a brick against Cupids head and the Goddess of love passed out. Straight away the Fairy-Council was there and arrested Nega-Timmy.

**"Hey leave Nega-Timmy alone Jordan," Timmy shouted scared for his friend.**

**"He stopped Cupid from doing his job. Therefore he has hurt a fairy and not just any fairy. A god fairy. I am very sorry Cupid." Jordan apologised to the God.**

**"It is ok. Just get this stuff of bad luck behind bars for good." Cupid shouted mad.**

Nega-Timmy was dragged away and he glared daggers at Cupid. That god in a pink baby suite suddenly grinned pleased that he broke up Timmy and him.

* * *

><p>He followed him and was with him in the jury. The highest fairy jury ever. They can put any god, fairy, Anti-Fairy ore even a Nega-human behind bars.<p>

**"So Nega-Timothy Tiberius Turner. You have been found guilty for stopping Cupid for filling his job as a love god and then smashed him with a brick. What do you find yourself as?" The Judge asked him mad.**

**"Guilty and not guilty." Nega-Timmy simply said.**

**"What do you mean not guilty? You are guilty." Jordan shouted at Nega-Timmy.**

Nega-Timmy just sat calmly and Cupid was glaring daggers at him.

**"yes I am guilty for smashing a brick over Cupids head. But I am not guilty for stopping Cupid do his job. In fact he has for filled it. He is just to blunt to admit the mistake he has done," Nega-Timmy simply said.**

Now everybody was confused. What exactly is Nega-Timmy referring to. He just looked happy at Cupid and smiles warmly at him Cupid twitched nervously at his bow and arrows.

**"Isn't that right my love…. Timmy Turner?" Nega-Timmy asked chuckling.**

Now everybody was shocked. Nega-Timmy and Timmy are in love. Real love? That can't be true.

**"No. A Nega-Human can't fall in love with a normal human. Nega-Timmy you have lost all of your marbles." Jordan snapped.**

**"Oh no Jordan. Me and Timothy Tiberius Turner are really in love. In fact we are now living together." Nega-Timmy said happy.**

**"Yeep. And I am so happy that I have my Valentine and lover with me." Timmy said pleased.**

**"Thank you so much Cupid. Without you we would have never realised we love each other." Both pre-teens said pleased.**

Everybody was mad. This how ever didn't change the fact of what Nega-Timmy has done.

**"So Cupid. You may sentence him." Jordan ordered.**

**"With pleasure. Nega-Timmy is herby to be imprisoned in the Anti-Fairy world jail for the god part of 20 years. That shall put him straight." Cupid ordered.**

**"Do as you wish Cupid. But we will keep it strong. Not even 20.000 years can destroy our love." Nega-Timmy said simply.**

Nega-Timmy was dragged out of the court room and Timmy was poofed back home. At home Timmy lie crying on his bed. Without Nega-Timmy there he felt ever so alone. His boyfriend was dragged of into his cell and he looked around. Here he was. Jailed for 20 years. He knew Timmy Turner will maybe not love him that long any more. So he some how has to break out as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>His song comes from: "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat" <strong>

**Close Every Door **

**Nega-Timmy: "Close every door to me,**

**hide all the world from me  
>Bar all the windows and shut out the light<br>Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me  
>Darken my daytime and torture my night<strong>

**If my life were important I**  
><strong>Would ask will I live or die<strong>  
><strong>But I know the answers lie far from this world<strong>

**Close every door to me, keep those I love from me**  
><strong>Children of the human world are never alone<strong>  
><strong>For I know I shall find my own peace of mind<strong>  
><strong>For I have been promised a land of my own."<strong>

**Anti-Fairy prisoners: "Close every door to me,**

**hide all the world from me**  
><strong>Bar all the windows and shut out the light<strong>

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la ,**

**La la la la la la."**

**Nega-Timmy: "Just give me a number instead of my name**  
><strong>Forget all about me and let me decay<strong>  
><strong>I do not matter<strong>  
><strong>I'm only one person<strong>  
><strong>Destroy me completely then throw me away<strong>

**If my life were important I**  
><strong>Would ask will I live or die<strong>  
><strong>But I know the answers lie far from this world<strong>

**Close every door to me keep those I love from me**  
><strong>Children of Anti-Fairy world are never alone<strong>  
><strong>For we know we shall find our own peace of mind<strong>  
><strong>For we have been promised a land of our own."<strong>

With that Nega-Timmy sat on his prison bed and started to cry. It will take years till he can hold and see his true love Timmy Turner again. But. He can wait for another 10.000 years if that is the will of god. He will see Timmy Turner again.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Aw. Poo. Now I have jailed Nega-Timmy. Well the song fits. Please review to see how he gets out… if he gets out."<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: time seems to stop

**Time seems to Stop**

**Quanktumspirit: „8 reviews for 7 chapters? Well better then nothing. Please review and say anything to any of my chapters as you wish. Written date: Wednesday 2nd of May 2012."**

* * *

><p>After school was over Timmy left for home. Walking the miles home crying every step he took. Then above him it started to rain. Timmy looked to the top of the raining clouds not bothering to wish up a umbrella. And since he left Cosmo, Wanda and Poof at home.<p>

**"How is Nega-Timmy? Nega-Timmy please send me a message to tell me how you feel inside." Timmy begged as he looked towards the sky.**

Timmy sat down on a park bench and closed his eyes. Suddenly he can see to Nega-Timmy as he sits in his cell with a bowl of porridge. Nega-Timmy was just as sad as Timmy felt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nega-Timmy talk with Timmy<strong>_

_Nega-Timmy noticed in his cell that he could see Timmy in the brick wall._

_**"Hey baby. How are you Timmy?" Nega-Timmy asked him.**_

_**"Tired… how do you feel NT?" Timmy asked yawning. **_

_**"I am just hungry… and I really miss you. Thank you so much Timmy." Nega-Timmy said happy.**_

_**"I just miss you my Angel in the Darkness. And for what are you thanking me?" Timmy asked him confused.**_

_Nega-Timmy swallowed the porridge down and stayed silence for a while. Then after 3 minuets he looked back up to him and smiled again._

_**"For loving me. I love you to. You saved me in every way a loved one can be saved. And I don't blame you if you don't feel the same as I do-" Nega-Timmy said, but was then stopped.**_

_**"NT I love you to… And I will wait every day till you are free again." Timmy said smiling,**_

_**"That is very generous of you. Thank you Timmy. I will wait for you to. Oh… um… can you do me a favour?" Nega-Timmy asked him. **_

_**"Hu? What is up?" Timmy asked him confused.**_

_Nega-Timmy was thinking how he could reformulate the question without sounding to stupid._

_**"Could you please go to Anti-Fairy world and tell my father… Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda and Foop that I am ok? They wrote to me a worried letter. And I want them to be out of their misery." Nega-Timmy asked him. **_

_Timmy stayed quiet for a while and Nega-Timmy thought he was asleep and just as he wanted to break the connection Timmy spoke again._

_**"Ok. I can tell them. But stay with me please." Timmy asked him.**_

_**"Even death couldn't keep me away from your thoughts dear. See you soon." Nega-Timmy said happy.**_

_And with that the contact was broken._

* * *

><p>Timmy looked one more time to the heaven and then left for home again. As he reached his home he saw Cosmo and Wanda were both rocking the chair and watching the Fairy TV. It had a worrying message.<p>

_**Fairy TV:**_

_"Yes guys the reports are as real as you have heard me. Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma has escaped jail again. Threw poisoning the dogs and killing 2 fairy guards. Everybody be on your wits that the little troublemaker might nock on your door." A Fairy Reporter informed Fairy world._

But suddenly Foop appeared on the screen of the TV reporter after tying her up and took the microphone from her.

_"Give me a break you twit. And I finally can see my big brother again. Oh and Timmy. If you dare to cross my path again I will not hesitate to destroy everything you love. Bye Poof, Cosmo and Wanda." Foop said chuckling darkly. _

He smashed over her head the microphone and left for home. Suddenly Nega-Timmy was by Foop's side and both left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Timmy and his fairies:<strong>

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked horrified. With 2 troublemakers on the loose it was bound to bring trouble.

But Timmy was smiling very widely. It might turn to his advantage that Foop has broken out again. His 100 breakout before the age of 10. He was just 5 years old now.

**"Oh no we have to build a protective shelter for Timmy." Cosmo panicked. **

With the wave of his want Timmy was in a overly secure bunker with a bomb alarm raid going of overhead of him. Timmy quickly closed his ears and screamed for the crap to leave his bedroom. Cosmo reluctantly waved his wand again and made everything vanish again.

**"Cosmo I know you are worried about my safety with this troublemaker on the loose. But we can beat him like last time," Timmy said confident. **

**"Poof Poof." (But last time was sheer luck that he needed his nap time. Who says that it will work this time?) Poof asked his God brother worried.**

**"Our lucky stars." Timmy simply explained.**

**"We don't have lucky stars Timmy. We are fairies. Ok?" Wanda asked him.**

**"Fine. I'll go over to Chester's for an hour ore two. Ok?" Timmy asked his God family.**

**"Should we come too?" Cosmo asked him.**

**"No. Just stay in the fish bowl." Timmy asked.**

**"But Timmy-" Wanda said confused.**

**"NOW WANDA!" Timmy shouted.**

So Cosmo, Wanda and Poof vanished into the bowl and watched as Timmy left the room.

**"What has gone into Timmy lately? He seems to be getting mad at the slightest thing that happens," Wanda asked her family confused.**

Cosmo shrugged so the small fairy family decided to play a board game and wait till Timmy calls them.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting in secret

**Meeting in secret**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 21st March 2013."**_

* * *

><p>Timmy walked threw the well known street's like he promised and headed to Chesters old carevan. He knocked on the manky door and Chester opened up and let him inside. He set up a Crash Nebular game from 1999 since he coudn't aford any newer games. Chester and Timmy have played this game as there very first game ever, but it was allway's fun, very old fashioned, but fun. During the game both teen's stayed quiet, but as the 3rd level was finished and they had to reupload it Chester started a conversation.<p>

**"So Timmy, what is between you and the new kid Nega-Timmy?" Chester asked.**

**"Nega-Timmy is my best friend Chester. I told you guy's that." Timmy said looking at is friend.**

**"Yes you did, but how can he be your boyfriend if you two know each other as you were baby's and he moved away as you two were born?" Chester asked conussed.**

**"Indeed. Why? It is all true." Timmy said defending his friend Nega-Timmy.**

**"I may not be the smartest, but you don't have that good of a memory, heck you can't remember what Mr Crocker is talking about if he is of his rampaging about Fairy god parents, so don't you talking us about long term friendship here-" AJ said, but Timmy stopped him.**

**"Ok, ok guy's you got me... Nega-Timmy, we have to tell him." Timmy called out.**

Timmy picked up a magnefieing glass, placed it on the table and suddenly Nega-Timmy appeared with two new boy's next to him. AJ and Chester jumped up as they saw the 3 unknown boy's in the room, Timmy patted his other sie of the chair and Nega-Timmy thanked him and sat down.

**"Welcome, I'm guessing you guy's are Nega-AJ and Nega- Chester?" Timmy asked.**

**"So you did tell him about us Nega-Timmy. Thak's alote for not introducing us to them!" Nega-AJ shreaked at Nega-Timmy.**

**"Nega-AJ shut that stupid strap of your's. He just guessed, because his friend's AJ and Chester are here as well, right over there, these are Nega-AJ the most stupid student in the class and I have to teach him everything from scratch, and the blond lad is Nega-Chester, the richest boy in our class." Nega-Timmy introduced his friend's.**

**"Nice to know you guy's. So should we play a game of truth and dare? You guy's know that game right?" Chester asked as all 6 teen's sat in a circle.**

**"Yes, but we call it Lie and Coward. But it is the same princiep, but this time we have to tell the truthe instead of a lie. I got a bottle." Nega-AJ said placing a stick in the center.**

**"Nega-AJ that is a stick-" AJ pointed out, but Nega-Chester stopped him.**

**"Don't worry, just finished off my cola bottle, we can use that." Nega-Chester said placing a empty glass bottle in the middle.**

**"Ok, I'll start." Nega-Chester said and turned the bottle.**

It landed on Chester who looked at him flustered, thinking threw his head what he could ask him.

**"Ok, Chester lie or coward?" Nega-Chester asked the kid.**

**"Um... lie." Chester said.**

**"Did you lie about not knowing us, because we all look similar to our opposit's?" Nega-Chester asked.**

**"No, at first I didn't know we even had opposite's, but after examining you guy's and talking with each other we start to understand." Chester said.**

**"Ok, your turn Chester." Nega-Chester said.**

Chester nooded and turned the bottle as well, it landed on Nega-AJ next. He looked very clueless as to why it was on him.

**"Ok, Nega-AJ lie or coward?" Chester asked.**

**"Um... what?" Nega-AJ asked him confussed.**

**"Ok you tell us if you want Chester to ask you a question or for you to do a task." Timmy said.**

**"Ok coward." Nega-AJ said.**

**"Ok I coward you to... play a prank call on Mr Crocker." Timmy said grinning.**

**"Oh yes, that is my most favourite thing to do in our dimension. Ok. 4-5-1-0-0-7-5-4-7-0-0-0... beep, beep." Nega-AJ said and waited for Mr Crocker to pick up his phone.**

_**"Hello, if you have any FAIRIES to sell I will be happy to buy them of your hand's." Mr Crocker said.**_

That gave Nega-AJ a perfect idea.

**"Um... yes I actualy have a pair here I would like to sell to you, transfer £58 million pounds into this bank account and I'll sent 2 to you." Nega-AJ said.**

_**"REALLY I KNEW IT I KNEW FAIRY'S ARE REALL YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL!" Mr Crocker said.**_

Mr Crocker slammed the phone down and suddenly Nega-AJ knew how to streach the prank even further. He whent downstair's, got 2 fairy cakes, boxed them up, written Mr. Crocker's address on it and sent it with the post.

**"There the prank is compleat. It is surrely sweet." Nega-AJ said smilling.**

The 6 teen's laught between each other, that was surely the best prank ever played on anybody. As they played on for a few houres they didn't know that 3 people were watching them.

**"I can't believe that they all are acting out all buddy, buddy with it. He is going to doom us all with his love for this child and even his very own counterpart." 1 said say's.**

**"Indeed. So how are you planning on getting him back to our side?" The youngest of the 3 unknown guy's asked.**

**"I know how." The 3rd said. **

The 3rd unknown whispered something into the other 2 unknower's ears. The 2 grinned very wickedly. Then the oldest unknown person written a invite and sent it of to somebody unknown.

**"Have fun Nega-Timmy and Timmy, for your friendship will go down with a bang." The youngest said grinning wickedly.**

With that all 3 unknown people left to visit the person they have sent the letter to. It has arrived by the person already. And together as 4 they planned the perfect disaster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Who are the 3 unknown people... or somebody else, you guy's can guess and if I found 1 answer with all 3 right then I'll update again. And who are they visiting?"<strong>_


End file.
